Orange Hairpins
by Genzi-Chan
Summary: Un título muy cutre pero bueno, en fin...este es el primer fic que publicó...Es IchiHime por supuesto :D Una niña pelinaranja, sufre una tragedia y le lleva a la única clínica que encuentra ¿Quién está detrás de la puerta?


-Orihime me encanta tu cabello...Tiene un color tan cálido-decía el joven mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hermana, que resplandecía con la luz del amanecer que entraba por la ventana- No entiendo porque te lo cortas.

-No...es solo que me gusta tenerlo así-contestaba la pequeña esbozando una sonrisa a su hermano.

Pero aquella sonrisa estaba ahí no para expresar alegría o felicidad, sino para ocultarle a Sora los problemas que la atormentaban desde inicio de secundaria.

La verdad; es que Orihime, no se llevaba muy bien con sus compañeras del colegio por el hecho de tener el pelo naranja y que esto provocase la atención de todos, tanto de alumnos como de profesores. A ellas no les agradaba, simplemente no les gustaba que alguien destacase tanto sobre ellas. Este odio también lo compartieron las alumnas de cursos superiores. Por eso en la primera semana de clase un grupo de chicas la acorralo en uno de los pasillos de la escuela y le cortaron el pelo mientras le daban tirones...aquello no resulto ser muy agradable. Desde entonces Orihime siempre se cortaba el pelo cada vez que lo veía un poco largo; para evitar pasar de nuevo por una experiencia parecida.

Su hermano no pudo evitar pensar que algo le sucedía.

-Orihime –dijo Sora con su usual suave voz -tienes doce años...y esa edad es muy difícil...en el caso de muchas chicas es el momento en el que dejan de ser unas niñas para convertirse en adolescentes...y esa etapa no es fácil, y menos en un principio...es perfectamente normal que empieces a sentir sentimientos nuevos hacia ti y hacia las demás personas...- estas últimas palabras provocaron un extraño silencio que invadió la atmósfera de la habitación.

-Y-yo...¡N-no te preocupes oniichan!¡Estoy bien!-dijo Orihime rompiendo con aquel ambiente.

Eso no tranquilizó a su hermano. La había estado cuidando y protegiendo desde que ella había nacido y había luchado mucho para que su hermana no tuviera la misma miserable infancia que él. Por eso no le gustaba verla triste o cabizbaja.

-Orihime; si te pasa algo, cuéntamelo para que te pueda proteger...- el silencio de antes hizo de nuevo su aparición entre los dos hermanos...los segundos parecieron horas para ellos.

Sora suspiró.

-Ahora he de irme al trabajo, pero cuando vuelva, quiero hablar contigo...si es que tienes algo que contarme. Piensa en lo que te he dicho- volvió a acariciar su cabeza y se coloco los zapatos y el abrigo. Cogió la llaves del coche.

-Itte Kimas, Orihime-

-¡Itte Rashai, oniichan!- respondió, como de costumbre...

Tomo el desayuno recogió el almuerzo que estaba en el refrigerador desde la pasada noche y se dispuso a prepararse para otro día de clase. Antes de salir por la puerta de la casa se hecho una última ojeada al espejo.

¿Por qué entre toda la gama de colores de pelo el suyo tuvo que ser precisamente ese? Es decir ¿Qué probabilidad tiene un japonés (o cualquier persona del mundo) de nacer con el pelo naranja? Orihime alguna vez había pensado en pedirle a su hermano mayor que le comprase algún tinte negro, castaño oscuro o cualquier color normal. Pero jamás lo había hecho porque; quitando el hecho de que ese color la hacía "tan especial" a ojos de su hermano, no tenían dinero para caprichos, dado que Sora jamás pudo hacer una carrera universitaria y apenas lograba pagar el alquiler de ese humilde pisito. Pedirle algo así, era sencillamente impensable.

Y con este pensamiento, no precisamente optimista, Orihime empezó otro día de clase.

Sora volvía del trabajo, pero ese día decidió que en vez de ir directamente a casa, iría a la tienda de regalos que estaba a unas pocas calles de la estación del tren. Hasta ese momento, Sora; nunca le había comprado a su hermanita un regalo.

Observo el escaparate con la billetera en la mano.

-"¿Qué le compro? Este va a ser su primer regalo de mi parte...¿Esos pendientes? No mejor no, aparte de que no tiene agujeros...¿Ese peluche? No, ya tiene bastantes..."-

Los oscuros ojos del joven posaron sobre unas horquillas azules. No supo muy bien, porque le atrajeron tanto. De hecho, estaban en una zona poco visible y tapadas parcialmente por un horrible peluche de león con la cara extremadamente plana...fuese por la razón que fuese, Sora entro en la tienda.

Orihime trataba de concentrase en los deberes para no pensar en el día que había pasado. Por alguna razón; si es que la había, sus compañeros fueron mucho mas crueles que de costumbre. No quería llorar delante de su hermano y menos tras la conversación de aquella mañana... sólo le preocuparía mas de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Tadaima!- Se oyó desde la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Okairinasai, oniichan!-saludó Orihime, fingiendo ánimo, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para recibirle.

-¿Qué tal el día? Mira, te he traído un regalo- dijo mientras sacaba un pequeño paquete naranja con una cinta azul del abrigo.

Ella abrió el regalo y lo desenvolvió...ese era el primer regalo que le hacía su hermano, así que estaba un poco emocionada.. Orihime dio las gracias y lo abrió en un instante...pero...

-Dime ¿Te gustan?

¿Qué si le gustaban? Ya la molestaban por el color de su cabello para encima rematarlo con dos horquillas...con forma de flores...¡Qué infantiles! ¿¡No había dicho que ya estaba en la edad de dejar de ser una niña!?¿No querría encima que se los pusiera para ir a clase?

Ese pequeño regalo hizo estallar, por primera vez; una discusión entre los hermanos. Por primera vez; no hablaron durante la cena, ni se dieron las buenas noches, ni los buenos días...ni siquiera hablaron durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente ¿Cómo algo tan bobo y pequeño como unas horquillas causaban tanta frialdad entre ellos? Orihime nunca supo la respuesta...

-Itte Kimas...Orihime-dijo el joven Sora como siempre.

Orihime; también por primera vez, no contestó a su hermano...el frío silencio invadía el piso aquella mañana...ese "Itte Raisha" tendría que esperar años para ser pronunciadas por última vez...

Quizás si esa mañana se hubiera estropeado el despertador y se hubieran levantado tarde no habría pasado nada inusual aquel día...o si aquel conductor hubiera tenido el detalle de fijarse en el semáforo o si el coche de Sora se hubiera estropeado y hubiese tenido que coger el tren o hubiese ocurrido cualquier cosa que evitase el desastre todo habría seguido igual...sin cambios...pero no fue así.

Como si esa mañana fuera normal, Orihime se levanto de la mesa del desayuno y fue a por su mochila del colegio...quien sabe por qué cogió las horquillas y las sostuvo en su mano...

De repente, sonó un sonido fuera de la ventana...un sonido metálico y helado como el hielo que logró paralizar a la pequeña...tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Se puso los zapatos como un rayo y salió corriendo de la casa...casi se cayo de la prisa que se daba, con agilidad salto los últimos peldaños y corrió unas pocas calles por donde oyó el sonido...llegó a un coche muy familiar. El otro había huido.

-¡ONIICHAN!-grito. El cuerpo de Sora se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente y malherido -¡Oniichan!¡Despierta!¡Por favor, levántate!-...nada...no hubo respuesta de parte de Sora.

Llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era que lo llevase ella misma a rastras antes que llamar a una ambulancia, porque tardaría demasiado en llegar...aparte de que no tenían un teléfono que funcionase en ese momento.

De algún sitio saco las fuerzas para llevar el cuerpo de su hermano y arrastrarlo por las calles de Karakura.

-"Tengo que llevarle adonde sea"-pensaba-"ojalá pudiera curarle...ojalá supiera primeros auxilios..."

Siguió cargando con él hasta que llegó a una pequeña clínica familiar...

-"¡Aquí podrán hacer algo!"

Leyó el cartel que había en la parte superior de la casa

-"¿Kurosaki?"- ¡Qué extraño nombre para una clínica!

Llegó a la puerta que correspondía a la parte hogareña y tocó el pequeño timbre que había al lado. Mientras esperaba sintió la curiosa sensación de que el cuerpo de Sora triplicaba su peso en unos segundos ¿De verdad ella había cargado con semejante peso por tantas calles?

-¡Ya voy yo, pesado!-decía la voz de un crío-¿Si?-

La puerta fue abierta por un chaval de mas o menos la misma edad de Orihime, con uniforme escolar y una mata de pelo naranja que cubría su cabeza.

-¿¡Eh!?¿¡Qué ha pasado!?-exclamó el chico. Su mirada parecía sorprendida dado que el cuerpo de Sora estaba cubierto de sangre y había dejado un rastro por las calles.

-¡Un accidente de coche!¡Por favor, ayúdame!

-¡Espera un segundo!...¡Otousan!¡OTOUSAN!¡Tenemos una urgencia!¡Ven aquí rápido!

Los siguientes minutos se hicieron eternos para la niña pelinaranja. Quizás por falta de personal, el médico usaba a sus hijos para que le ayudasen a traer los utensilios necesarios para la operación.

-¡Karin!¡Ayuda a Yuzu a traer mas sangre!...¡Es del tipo BO positivo!-ordenaba el padre-¡Ichigo!¡Tu encárgate de llamar al hospital mayor!¡El número está al lado del teléfono!¡Y si preguntan, recuerda decir que eres hijo de Ishiin Kurosaki!¡Así se darán mas prisa!-

-¡H...hai!

-¡Niña!- se dirigió a Orihime-¡Sal de aquí, por favor! Esto no será nada agradable...-

Orihime obedeció.

Pasaron los minutos y la niña se ponía cada vez mas nerviosa y empezaba a tamborilear los pies. Sólo podía rezar para que no sucediese nada malo.

De repente sintió que llevaba algo en la mano...¡Las HORQUILLAS! ¿Por qué las llevaba en la mano en ese preciso momento? Sólo hacía que se sintiese peor...el destino era cruel...No pudo evitar llorar ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Sólo eran unas horquillas...

-¡Oyyy!-

Orihime dio un respingo y volteó..era el chico que había abierto la puerta antes.

-Ya he llamado al hospital...vendrán dentro de unos minutos- dijo él.

El niño estaba a punto de entrar por la casa cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica tenía los ojos llorosos

-¡Oye!¿Estás bien?-dijo.

-H-hai-contestó

Orihime se sonrojo un poco...no es que no se hubiera dado cuenta, es que no se había fijado, pero el chico tenía el pelo naranja. Un tono mas claro, pero naranja. Era la primera vez que veía a una persona de su edad; o mejor dicho a otra persona aparte de ella, con el pelo de ese color.

-Tranquila, ya verás como sale todo bien-dijo el pelinaranja dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

-Arigatou-dijo la pequeña-...eres muy amable...-

-¿Eh?¿Amable?-ahora el que se sonrojaba era él.

Orihime evidentemente no lo sabía, pero ese chico se había ganado la etiqueta de pequeño macarra entre sus profesores, porque tenía el pelo "blanqueado" y siempre estaba metido en alguna pelea con los chicos de su clase...incluso con los chavales de cursos superiores.

El viento soplo entre ellos mientras se miraban a los ojos. Probablemente también para él, era la primera vez que veía a alguien de su edad con el pelo naranja.

-¡ICHIGO!¡Ven, necesitamos tu ayuda!-gritó el médico desde el interior.

-¡Voy!-contestó el niño. Volteó hacia ella -Bueno...hasta luego...-

Y entro por la misma puerta, por la que saldría su hermano mayor unos pocos minutos después.

**...**

Tres años han pasado desde aquel fatídico día. Una adolescente se encuentra arrodillada en un piso con olor a incienso, delante de un altar en la que reposa la foto de un joven de treinta años.

-...como mañana empezamos el instituto Tatsuki y yo hemos ido a una heladería a celebrarlo...¡Estaban buenísimos! ¡Sobre todo el de chocolate con menta combinado con el de sabor caramelo y fresa! Después fuimos a dar un paseo...¡Ah!¡Y Tatsuki me enseño un movimiento de kárate!¡Fue muy divertido la verdad!-tras esta breve descripción Orihime junto las manos y empezó a rezar. La sonrisa que tenía en un principio, se fue desdibujando de su rostro mientras oraba.

-"Oniichan"-pensaba-"No puedo seguir así"-

Las flores de cerezo caían sobre los nuevos estudiantes del instituto que se dirigían a sus respectivas clases antes de que empezase la ceremonia de comienzo de curso.

Orihime estaba, junto con su mejor amiga; esperando en el pasillo.

-¡Hay que ver!¡Primer día de clase y ya hay una lesbiana acosándote!-decía la chica morena de pelo corto que se encontraba al lado de Orihime

-¡No es para tanto Tatsuki-chan...!-

-¡Si qué lo es!-replicó-¡No ha empezado el curso de forma oficial y ya la gente se comporta como idiota!¿Están locos o qué?

En el momento en que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Tatsuki, se oyó una discusión; proveniente de un despacho, entre un profesor y un grupo de alumnos...al parecer habían tenido una pelea.

-¡Masaka!-exclamo Tatsuki-¿En qué tipo de sitio nos hemos metido, Orihime?

Se abrió la puerta y de ella salieron un grupo de chicos de primer curso.

-¡Os dejo ir por esta vez, jóvenes!-decía el profesor- Parece que la versión del señor Kojima es la mas sensata...¡Pero no os quitaré el ojo de encima!¡Especialmente a ti, el de pelo blanqueado!

-¡No es blanqueado, es natural!-contestó uno de los jóvenes con muy poca educación hacia el profesor.

-¡Cálmate, Ichigo!- hablo un chico grandote con el pelo castaño y revuelto. A pesar de su aspecto musculoso, hablaba de forma bastante pacífica y tranquila.

-¡Siii, por favor!-rogaba el joven castaño que estaba a su lado, agitando los brazos de forma exagerada-¡Todavía no he hablado con ninguna chica guapa!¡Llevó esperando toda mi vida para esto, Kurosaki!-

-"...¿Kuro...saki?"-Orihime empezó a fijarse en el chico de pelo naranja- "¿Naranja? Un segundo...no será..."

-¡OY, ICHIGO!-gritó Tatsuki interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Orihime- ¿Acabas de entrar en el instituto y ya estás en problemas?

-¿Le conoces?- preguntó Orihime

-¿¡Eh!?¡Claro! Íbamos al mismo dojo de pequeños-explico Tatsuki-¿Qué pasa Orihime-chan?¿Te gusta?-dijo Tatsuki con una sonrisa pícara.

-N-no es eso-dijo la sonrojada chica- E-es sólo que...la clínica Kurosaki...

-¡Ah, sí!¡La clínica Kurosaki! Su padre es el dueño...¿Qué tal te va el día Ichigo?- el joven ya se había acercado a saludar a su amiga-¡Veo que ya has hecho de las tuyas Ichiguito¡¡Ahhh...nunca cambiarás!

-¡Oye!¡Está vez no fue mi culpa!-contestó Ichigo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Ya, ya! Por cierto, te presento a una amiga- dijo la chica, señalando a Orihime con la cabeza.

-¡Ah, hola¡ Me llamó Kurosaki Ichigo. Un placer conocerte...emmm...etto...-

-Etto yo...soy Inoue Orihime-se presentó

¿Por qué se sonrojaba? Quizás porque visto de cerca el chico era mucho mas atractivo que lo que parecía de lejos...o porque durante una milésima de segundo su cara le había parecido inesperadamente graciosa con el ceño fruncido.

-...tengo 15 años y voy a la clase 1-3, junto con Tatsuki-chan-continuó Orihime

-¡Ah, sí!¡Yo también voy a esa clase...!

-¡Eh Kurosaki!- dijo un alumno moreno del grupo de antes- Ya empieza la ceremonia de inicio de curso ¡Ven con nosotros!-

-¿NANIIIII?- gritaba el chico histérico de antes- ¿Cómo has conseguido armar revuelo y hablar con dos chicas preciosas antes de la ceremonia?-

-¡No exageres,...!Emmm...¿Cómo te llamabas?-

-¿QUEEEEÉ?¡Ya te lo he dicho!¡Soy Keigo Asano!¡KEI-GO A-SA-NO!

-Sí, si como sea-

-¿Vamos?- pregunto Tatsuki.

-¡Claro!- contestó Orihime.

Un olor a incienso volvía a inundar el pequeño piso y Orihime se arrodillaba delante del altar de su hermano...tenía mucho que contarle.

-¡Eh Oniichan!-una sonrisa radiante se reflejaba en su rostro- Hoy he conocido a Ichigo Kurosaki.


End file.
